To Gain,You Must Lose
by Eminem- Reincarnation
Summary: Joey Wheeler is trying to deal with the death of his friend,Seto Kaiba... until Yami shows up with something that could reunite them... if Joey is willing to give something up in return...
1. Default Chapter

(arigato to Sensei who inspired me to write this fic with yours! domo Anima-chan!) ch.1:Loss

Ifrit:Enjoy, i no own yu-gi-oh!, and don't bash me when you reivew!

To Gain, You must lose...

- All was calm in Domino... every child tucked away in their beds..everyone was slumbering peacfully, except for one certain teen,Joey Wheeler. He was tossing and turning in his bed, horrid visions, memories, and nightmares clouded his mind.

"_Joe-pup..."_, he saw Seto's pleading eyes begging him for help, he reached for Seto, but the image of his friend shatterd, the pieces falling into the black abyss bellow...

"Seto!" Joey sat up quickly, his body drenched in sweat," A.. dream?...but,no...I-it wasn't a dream...It's really happened...I'm sorry, Seto..", Joey wispered. He nearly fell of his bed when the ringing of the phone broke the silence.

"H-hello?"Joey tried his best to sound cheerful.

"Joey?"The puppy felt better knowing that it was Yugi.

"Are you ready,Joe?" Yugi asked.

"Ready?Ready for what?" Joey asked curiously.

"I-it's Seto's funeral today..."Yugi voice cracked a bit.

"Oh...yeah.." Joey knew that Seto was dead...no, he wasn't just dead... he had been murdered, but he didn't want to accept it, but apparently now, he was going to have to.

"Joe? You still there?"Yugi asked worried.

"Huh? Yeah... listen, Yuge... I'll see you later, I,uh, gotta go get ready..."Joey hung up the phone without saying good bye. He never did like goodbyes, and now he was going to have to say goodbye to someone that he loved dearly.. Reluctantly, he got his best cloths on and headed for Seto's mansion, wishing that his friend would come back...

-end chapter 1.-


	2. Funeral

ch.2:funeral (please don't bash me.i no own ygo!)

- Joey arrived at the mansion and ran up to the front pourch. He noticed instantly the gloomy aura lingered heavely around the house.It wasn't an official funeral... but that made it better... It wasn't open to the public...

"Joey, are you going to come in?" Joey snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Bakura standing in the door way.

"Oh,...yeah?"Joey stepped inside.

"What's wrong?"Bakura asked and studied his friend's face.

"It's nothin'. I'm just thinkin'..."Joey smiled weakly,"So....how is Pegasus doin'?"

"I wouldn't bother him,Joey...He's a real wreck,"Bakura said unhappily,"...Just imagine...having to go to the mourge and identify your child's dead body....I can't imagine how horrible it was for him..."Bakura felt tears begin to well up in his large,chocolate eyes,"E-excuse me..."He turned from Joey and stayed secluded from everyone else for the time being,Joey understood, Bakura was as close to Seto as Seto was to Joey.

"Oh....I just feel terrible.." Joey turned his head to find a rather portly woman,he had met her once before, she was Seto's aunt.

"If I hadn't just dumped him in that orphanage....no..It was the right choice..."She smirked,"After all..I _did_ get all of his money that his parents left him...at least he was worth some cash,he served his purpose in this by making me rich!"

-Joey felt rage burn in his body. There were a few people around Seto's aunt,all laughing at her _joke_. Joey just could't hold his anger in anymore.

"You...You just shut your fuckin' mouths!!"Joey bellowed,his voice echoing in the large house.

"Young man...please control you temper and your tongue while your at it..."A man said in deadly tone.

"Why don't you shut your mouth?! You all are just.."

"Just what?"Another woman teased.

"..Your just money greedy bastards!! You know that?This is a funeral,a time to pay your last respects!But instead... your talkin' about how you swindled Seto outta all his cash! God, you people make me SICK!!!" Joey screamed at them. The whole room had fallen silent and all eyes fell upon Joey.

"Joey..."Yugi wispered in shock.

-Joey turned his back to them, he looked up in a mirror in front of him, and felt his heart stop when he saw Seto's body laying there in a casket behind him.

"S...Seto,,"People would say that he looked so natural and things like that, but he didn't.He was as pale as a ghost, even his lips were white and his shaggy hair covered his azure eyes. Joey couldn't take anymore of seeing his friend just laying there, he burst into a mad run, not stopping until he reached a medow far from Domino. Joey fell onto the grassy ground and cried.

"Joe-kun....are you okay?" someone asked.

"What?" Joey sat up in alarm, he was shocked to see that it was Pegasus. He didn't look that bad... yet his skin had lost its color and his face was tear stained, but he still gave Joey the same warm smile that he always did.

"Come, Joseph...sit.." Pegasus said softly and patted a spot on the ground next to him," There's... something that I want to tell you about Seto..."

end chapter 2

ifrit: okay... you probably wanna know 'bout the whole Pegasus thing... in this fic( and a couple others that will be appearing soon...) he's Seto's god-father... Please don't flame, bash, or dis me.... i no own yu-gi-oh!


	3. To ObtainYou must Lose

Ch.3: To Obtain....You Must Lose...

"What is it?" Joey asked as he sat down beside Pegasus.

"I...just wanted to thank you, Joey..."Pegasus said, not looking at the blonde.

"For _what?!"_ Joey asked in confusion, after what had happened, Pegasus shouldn't be thanking him.

"For saving Seto's life, of course." He smiled.

"What?!!" If this was a joke, it wasn't funny, had Pegasus gone insaine?

"How did _I _save his life?! I'm the reason that he died..."

"Joey....did Seto ever tell you about his little brother, Mokuba?" Pegasus asked.

"No..." Joey said in quiet, but shocked, voice. Seto had never mentioned a _little brother_.

"Well..." Pegasus looked as though he was trying to find the right words,"... About a year after Gozaburo was arrested, and I took custody of Seto and Mokuba..... Mokuba died because several of Gozaburo's colliges wanted revenge...so they kidnapped him... and they.." Pegasus trailed off and bit his lip to keep it from trembling.

"What... happened?"Joey asked him.

"They...they beat him to death!" Pegasus cried out.

"..." Joey was in awe after what he had just heared... no wonder Seto never talked aboyt his brother and always fell silent when Joey would talk about his own sibling, and the fact that Pegasus had had such a hard time explaining it,"..I'm sorry, Pegasus..."

"B-but...that's where you come in, Joey...After Mokuba died, Seto had lost his will to live... but then you showed up... you filled him with life again...you.... you let him stay on earth much longer than he would have if you hadn't been sent by God!" Pegasus smiled at Joey through his tears.

"Y-you think I was sent by God?" Joey asked confused.

"Of course, Joey...you kept my son on earth... you were his... guardian angel." .

"An angel,huh?"Joey grinned.

"Would you like a ride home?" Pegasus asked as he strolled over to his car.

"Na....I'll stay here." Joey replied.

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, you go home and rest." Pegasus nodded and drove away slowly.

-"Joey..." The blond turned around to find to find Yami behind him.

"Yami?"Joey wondered what he wanted.

"Do you want to see Seto again?" Yami asked flatly.

"S-Seto?! Yeah!!"Joey said happily.

"I can help you... I can bring him back..." Yami said once again with no emotion.

"You...can?!" Joey nearly screamed," H-how!?"

"Yes...but.. Joey.." Yami cut himself off.

"What?" Joey asked.

"To gain something.... you must lose something dear to you." Yami said.

"What...why?" Joey asked sadly.

"It is just the way of life,Joey...now once you make up your to this place." Yami slipped a piece of paper into Joey's hand, along with the directions.

"Far well,Joe-kun.." Yami disapeared into thin air and left Joey there with new found hope. But something hit him... what was he going to give up?

end chapter 3.

ifrit:i no own yu-gi-oh!


	4. Something Dear

ch.4:Something Dear...

-

Joey sat in that field for hours, his body was even covered in dew.

"What...can I give up..." he thought, then it hit him... he knew what to give up in return for Seto. he looked at the directions, the site wasn't far from where he was at right now... all he would have to do was go through the forest behind him and he would find the cave... Yami had called it '_ The cave of illusions.'_

When he arrived there, he was amazed to see a large stone lion head in the very back of the cave.

"Hello, Joey.." Yami was sitting above the lion head, smiling cooly at his friend," Have you decided?"

"Yes..."Joey said quickly.

"Good then..." Yami hopped off the lion," allow me to help you..." Turning his attintion to the lion's head, he began to chant a small incantation..

"Great beast of life, please aid us with you abundent magic and bring our friend back from the world of the dead.." Joey felt the ground begin to tremble as the lion began to move.

"_You...have awakened me... I shall ressurect your friend, but you must give me soething in return..."_

"Joey.." Yami looked at his friend," are you ready?"

"Yeah.." Joey walked up to the large head.

_"What do you wish to give up in exchange for your friends life?" _The lion growled.

"I...I give up..." And looked unnervingly at the large statue before him," I... give up my life!" Joey said loudly.

"J-Joey!" Yami didn't know that he would do this.

"_Very well..."_ The lion began to work his magic on Joey.

"Joey no!!" Yami shouted as tears fell from his crimson eyes.

"Seto gave up his life for me.... he took the bullet that was ment fofr me... so...this is the least I can do to thank him.." Joey smiled at his friend and closed his eyes so not to see when death would come for him..... but, something wasn't right...

end chapter 4.

ifrit:yeah...it was short.... i no own yu-gi-oh! RR!!!!! (Oo)


End file.
